


love knows no distance

by alexdamnvers



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Internet Friends, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hollstein - Freeform, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamnvers/pseuds/alexdamnvers
Summary: Laura Hollis needed someone, something to help her get through life. And she found that. But when an extra special someone joins in on the fun, Laura finds a special kind of bond in her. It was only a matter of time before things became more than what they had intended.OR, the one where Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein find each other on Twitter and their lives change from the first words they speak to each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! I felt inspired by two of my friends who met on Twitter and are totally head over heels for each other (goddamn just date already), and this is what is coming out of it.
> 
> Heads up: Don't expect a good updating schedule from me; school has me screwed up. But that doesn't mean I won't update for months at a time, so stick around and join me on one hell of a ride.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my take on a Hollstein Internet Friends AU :)

She was struggling. That’s all Laura’s ever known. It’s felt like her entire life she’d been in pain, every sliver of happiness she’d ever get taken away by some inexplicable force that couldn’t bare to see Laura with a smile on her face. It slowly became more and more unbearable until Laura would break.

The earliest memory Laura could remember was when she was 8 and that one car had been driving down the wrong side of the street, going 20 miles per hour over the speed limit straight towards her car. If only her mom could’ve been just a little bit quicker maybe she would still be here. But that wasn’t the case.

They’d spent a good few days in the hospital. Laura had luckily only gotten a concussion and a few broken ribs, but the luck hadn’t been the same for her mother. They’d spent days wondering when she would wake up, _if_ she would wake up. And she didn’t. On December 3rd, 2003, Laura watched as her mother’s heart rate went flat. She stopped breathing and Laura didn’t understand. Her mom was okay, right? Everything would be okay, that’s what the doctors had told her at least.

Laura didn’t understand why a loud beep rang through the room, or why a group of doctors were surrounding her mother, and why were they covering up her face. When her dad finally told her what was happening, the little girl froze, unable to move any fragment of her body because she couldn’t. How could she? She just lost one of the most important pieces of her life so how could she do anything? Was life going to be able to go on?

That’s how it was for weeks. Nothing was the same without her mom around. The house was quieter, her dad was sadder, and Laura’s body became unwilling to anything. And when she finally went back to school, all Laura could see were people smirking at her, pointing at her, and _aww little Laura’s crying, I bet she lost her favorite teddy bear!_ as laughs filled the air, mimicking the tears that constantly poured down her face. They didn’t understand; they would never understand.

It took a year for things to become _okay_ again. She began to eat normally, sleep with less and less nightmares, she cried less and less. But that didn’t stop the teasing, the laughs, the bullying. It’s all Laura ever knew; kids making fun of the tiny girl with pigtails and the kitten backpack and no friends. Laura didn’t know a life with friends. There were times where maybe a few people would spend time with her, but normally it was her and a book on their own.

She found comfort in books. She’d be whisked away into a whole other universe where problems didn’t exist for her and happy endings always occurred. Sure, there were the occasional books where her favorite characters would get hurt or get killed off, but that didn’t phase her most of the time because she’d already lost the most important figure in her life.

Her love of books turned into a love of TV shows, it was the one thing she’d come home to everyday. She would watch Doctor Who and she’d found a way to watch all 7 seasons of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and she’d fell head over heals for Willow. Which is when she knew she was gay.

She was a mere 15 years old when she realized that everyone else in school was obsessing over the football players while Laura was obsessing over Rachel and Luce and why had no one else watched _But I’m a Cheerleader_? When she finally came out to her dad almost a year later, he wasn’t shocked at all. Rather, he was relieved that she finally said it. And _you better find a girl who deserves you._

Laura’s teenage existence was nothing less more than anyone else’s. Except it was less. It was way less. _Ugly. Worthless. A waste of space. You deserve nothing._ What did Laura do to deserve the fact that she couldn’t breathe at night? What did she do to deserve the tears that streamed down her face day after day? What did she do to deserve the fresh cuts and the old scars that marked her arms?

She ended up in the hospital for passing out on the bathroom floor, an empty pill bottle in her hand. She’d tried to end it all. What was life worth if she didn’t feel like she wasn’t worth being there? Life would be better away from everyone that made her feel like shit, right? No.

When she found her dad crying beside her hospital bed the next morning, wires connected to multiple parts of her body, she knew she’d made a mistake. She had a reason to live. Maybe even more than a single reason, but she had a motive to keep herself alive. It was going to be a slow, painful process, but she told herself she would do it.

It was in 2012 when Laura stumbled upon a website called Twitter. She found people all over the world were sharing things about their lives and people were talking about anything and everything. And there was a group of people that she just so happened to belong with. Ones that would save her life. 

She found herself talking for hours with a few other kids her age over Buffy. They all became fast friends, exchanging numbers and creating a chat so that they could talk whenever they felt like it. Although Laura’s father was overly protective, he let her talk to them because he was so happy that Laura found people that were like her.

She finally had friends. After all of those years of being taunted for being the shy girl with no one who wanted to talk to her, she finally had people who wanted to spend time with her, have late night Skype calls with her. LaFontaine, Lola Perry, and Danny Lawrence were there anytime she needed them, even though they were separated by a huge distance. They had each other.

For whenever one broke down because things weren’t going the way they were supposed to, whenever one was happy to the point where they felt like they were going to explode. They belonged to each other. They were family. And nothing would break their family, even if someone wanted to join in on the fun. They couldn’t say no to adding to the family right? Nothing extreme would happen, right?

But when a mysterious Carmilla Karnstein stumbles upon Laura’s fan twitter, all hell would break lose and all of their worlds would flip upside down.


	2. 1: (you're my) support system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finally lets out her pent-up emotions and she finally finds someone to help her through the rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i'm sorry i'm slow at updating school is a pain in my ass
> 
> i know this is starting slow but i hope you guys like this!

**_Little things, all the stereotypes  
They're gonna help you get through this one night  
And there will be a day when you can say you're okay and mean it_ ** _-Secret For The Mad by dodie_

•••••

Laura’s head hung low as she tried to hide the tears that were filling her eyes. It had been too many times for a single day. To be pushed around. To be made fun of. To get treated as if she was just a thing, not a person. Why did it have to be her?

Laura was a senior at Silas Senior High and it felt like she was stuck in third grade. The girl was only 5’2” and she felt like an ant among the rest of the crowd. People would shout at her, calling her a midget or a dwarf or anything that would make Laura feel like she was less than them. Her height made her stand out, or rather make her unnoticeable, and it wasn’t exactly in her favor.

Not only was she short, she was also gay. Even though it was widely accepted, it felt like they just needed something to use against Laura. Because people needed to take out their frustration on someone. On the tiny gay girl. So, along with the insults about her height, she was constantly called a dyke or a gayby or anything condescending enough to make Laura feel like shit. And it worked.

It worked well enough that it made Laura break down in the middle of a school day, face turning red as her eyes welled with tears. It worked well enough that Laura had wanted to kill herself on multiple occasions. Enough so that Laura _had_ tried, barely making it to live another day.

She was sitting in English, her face tear stained and dry as her teacher continued to ramble on about how Shakespeare was the greatest writer of all time. But of course, Laura already knew that, and she knew that every single love story of his ended in tragedy and Laura couldn’t have that. Because she knew from experience that it may as well have been true.

Her mother and father had an incredible relationship. They were truly in love, even after all of the years of being together. But that love was broken when her mother died. It seemed like Laura was living her life inside a Shakespeare play, and she knew how everything would end. Tragedy.

I mean, that’s all Laura expected. She never expected anything good for herself. All of those ideas were washed away the second her mother’s heart rate went flat.

Laura felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, her breathing coming and going at an unhealthy rate. Her thoughts were racing so much that she was having a panic attack in the middle of English class. “Miss Cochrine,” Laura’s voice croaked, pausing her teacher’s lecture, “may I go to the bathroom?”

Miss Cochrine nodded silently in understanding, Laura shooting up and walking out the door as calmly as she could. When she stepped into the bathroom, she found herself slipping into a stall and falling back against the stall door, sliding down to the floor. She counted to five, breathing in then slowly breathing out as she tried to regain composure. She only had to wait 15 minutes, then she’d be free from the hell she was trapped in for the weekend. That was it.

15 minutes. They seemed to go by so slowly, as if the universe had wanted to keep her there for as long as it possibly could. She could have sworn the universe was against her. That’s what she’d believed all of her life.

When the bell finally rang, Laura ran out of the school faster than she’d ever moved before. And she kept running. She ran until she found herself face first on her bed, her face red with sweat, her heart pounding out of her chest. But she could finally breathe. She felt safe in her room, dim lights illuminating the small space.

She threw her backpack to the other side of the room. She began sliding off her blouse and jeans, replacing them with a tank top and flannel pajama pants. Laura plopped down in her bed, pulling a blanket around her shoulders. Her laptop rested in front of her, Laura lifting it open and pulling up YouTube.

She spent a good hour on there, watching cute animal videos and enjoying every second of it. When she was done, she opened up Twitter to find a load of notifications. There, spamming her computer, was _Willow’s Candles,_ a group chat that Laura was a part of. It consisted of four people, including Laura, who all loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and especially Willow.

 **Perry - 4:03pm**  
hi guys!!

 **laf is dead - 4:04pm**  
hey pER

**laf is dead - 4:07pm**  
_sent a gif_

Laura swiped open the notifications, only to see that LaFontaine, the sarcastic smart non-binary one in the group, sent a gif of Tara’s death. Laura sighed, knowing LaF was up to their old tricks and was trying to make them cry again. The things Laura had to deal with in this group chat was enough to make a girl go mad.

 **laura :) - 4:10pm** laf i swear to god i did not come here to cry

 **laf is dead - 4:10pm**  
ooPS

 **danny || pinned - 4:11pm**  
lafontaine i hate you

 **laf is dead - 4:11pm**  
love you too lawrence ;)

Laura shut down her laptop and ran downstairs, sitting down at the table in the dining room. She pulled out her books to work on her homework but as soon as she started, she couldn’t focus. Hell, she couldn’t focus on anything these days. And it was affecting her horribly. But what could she do?

She had tried therapy before, but it hadn’t helped much. Every session was worse than the last, her therapist being a complete insensitive ass. Didn’t you have to be caring and understanding to be a therapist? And Laura’s dad didn’t have the kind of money to get her any _good_ help, so Laura was stuck with what she could get. And right now, all she could get was drowning in her thoughts.

But that never did anything good for Laura. And her dad was almost never around and when he was, sensitive subjects were never anything they spoke about because they knew how fragile the other one was. But because they couldn’t talk to anyone about it, Laura’s emotions continued to pile up inside of her. She had no one. No support system.

She had thought about talking to her friends, but all they ever did was joke around and be idiots. In that group chat, it seemed as if there was never a sensitive thing said so how could Laura know whether or not it would be okay to open up to them about something like that? Hell, she didn’t even know if they knew that her mother was dead.

It seemed like Laura was sitting at the table for hours, but eventually her work was done after pushing aside the monsters in her head for as long as she could. All she wanted to do was sleep, but when her dad came busting through the door, wobbling all over the place, she knew that sleep was not coming to her anytime soon.

Laura rushed over to her dad and began leading him to the couch, helping him lay down and get settled. She ran into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and Advil, placing it next to him on a table so that when he woke up in the morning, he’d have something to help. She put a blanket over top of him and kissed him on the forehead before heading upstairs.

This was a, sadly, common occurrence. And recently, it’s been getting worse. Being that it’s been years since her mother’s death, the two of them should be pretty much okay now. Laura has her reasons for not being okay. It’s because no one lets her. No one ever gives her a break. But her dad? Laura would never figure that out.

Laura sank on her bed, her legs crossed and her head leaning back against the wall. What she would give to just have one day away from reality. Just one moment of sunshine through her constant clouds. She knew that depression got the best of people, but she didn’t realize how much effort it would take to try to keep it away.

Laura picked up her phone and opened Twitter before opening the group chat. She simply typed in “i don’t know what to do anymore” before setting up to tweet a long thread. Yes, she was going to the comfort of random people because that’s all she’s ever known. Her dad was there for her when he could, but that was so rare now that this was her only option. Her mother would’ve told her that it was wrong, but her mother isn’t here anymore to tell her. And so she began typing.

_for anyone who doesn’t know, i have depression, and i’ve had it for quite a bit now. my mother died quite a while ago when i was 8 and things haven’t seemed to get better since. my dad drinks. i resort to strangers on the internet. way to go laura. anyways, shit has been horrible recently. i can’t focus on anything because the 10 year anniversary of my mother’s death will be around soon and honestly, nothing has changed since the day she died._

_people treat me like shit on a daily basis, calling me names and tossing me against lockers. but that’s all i’ve ever known so things should be normal, feel normal, right? but it doesn’t. i’ve attempted suicide before and ended up in the hospital, my dad beside me with tears down his face. i knew i couldn’t leave him after that. but everyday i wonder if maybe things would’ve been better if i had just taken a few more pills._

_but that’s wrong. everything is wrong. always. i’ve never had anyone there for me anyways but hell i really wish i did. i’ve always been the tiny dyke who everyone picked on. and i wish someone would be there for me. of course i have my group chat, but we never talk about anything emotional. so, with that said, i hope you’re all doing okay because i sure as hell am not. - laura_

She hesitantly typed everything out, periodically pressing tweet when she ran out of room to write. She didn’t expect anything out of it, she didn’t expect anyone to respond, so she turned off her phone, setting it beside her and shutting off her lights. She fell against the pillow and fell asleep quick, luckily, because sleep was her one and only restraint and freedom from reality. She didn’t have to deal with her problems when she was dreaming.

•••••

When Laura woke up the next morning, she was genuinely shocked when she saw the amount of notifications she had. She opened up Twitter so see so many people telling her that they cared, and they were there for her whenever she needed someone. And she was so thankful that she had a place where people _would_ be there for her.

When she opened up her DMs, there were two chats instead of one. The first thing she did was open _Willow’s Candles_ , all of them comforting Laura and saying how bad they felt and how much they loved her. Laura typed back a quick response before opening the new conversation. Laura had no idea who this person was or how she found her, but she knew that she would become fast friends with her.

 **c - 2:47am**  
Hey Laura. I’ve never really talked to you before but we’re following each other so I thought I would step up now. Cupcake, I know what you’re going through. Hell, I know /exactly/ what you are going through. My dad died a few years ago when I was 12. I’m 18 now and I still don’t know what I’m doing with myself. My mother never really cared about me unless I was doing whatever dirty work for her. My younger brother has always been sort of just a bother and my older sister is never around anymore, she left a couple years ago to go to law school. I don’t really have real friends either so there’s never anyone to vent to. It’s always been me and my thoughts. But I’m working on myself. I’m getting better. And cupcake, I know you can too. From what I can tell, you are so strong and so brave. You’re doing better than I am. Just know that even though it’s rough, things do get better. Even if just for a moment. And I’m here for you. We can get to know each other, that’s not an issue. I’d love to get to know you. And we can be each other’s support system, because god knows we need one. Stay strong, cutie.

 **c - 2:48am**  
Oh, by the way, my name’s Carmilla.

For once, the clouds broke and there was a sliver of sun shining through the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If you have any feedback, leave some kudos and drop a comment! 
> 
> Questions about the story or just want to see more of me? You can find me at earppwaverly on Tumblr and nattvanlis on Twitter!


	3. nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets to know Carmilla a little bit better and realizes that she's not all filled with kindness and compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I ended up doing research on traits of vampire and wow... now I want to meet a vampire... as long as they promise not to drink my blood.
> 
> Also, I apologize for not updating for, what, 3 months? Yeah, life's been a little tough on me but I tried my best to work out a good enough chapter to share with you guys. I've been working on this chapter for a good while and it was hard cranking out things to say and getting it a good length. I'm trying my best to get these chapters longer so just bear with me :)

**_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_ ** _\- Youth by Daughter_

Laura stared at the screen, eyes wide and chest tight. This girl, Carmilla, who she has never once talked to, gave her a heartfelt message that would be the reason she felt okay for a little while. This random girl on the internet is reason Laura was seeing things just a little brighter that morning.

When she walked into school, people could tell something was up. Her skin was shining just a little lighter, her hair was just a little neater, and a smile just dared to show on her face. It had been years since a genuine smile had laid upon Laura’s face and this girl was the reason for that.

Laura had been thinking for hours of how to reply, to let the girl know she was okay. She was alright. Because of her message. But because of this, she couldn’t find the right words. Anything she typed out felt inadequate; felt _wrong_. This girl took the time to write her a message to make her feel safe and assured and Laura couldn’t even manage to type out two words.

The chat sat open all day as Laura worked her way through her classes, not once typing a thing. When she got home, she sat staring at the screen, not moving an inch, her eyes running across the screen a mile a minute, rereading the message over and over again, unable to form any coherent response. But she finally settled on just saying the truth.

 **laura :) - 2:57pm**  
hi carmilla! i’m sorry i took so long to respond but thank you so much for everything. your message got me through the day today and it made me feel like maybe i have a chance at being happy. it’s been awhile since i felt that way. so thank you. and i would love to get to know you better :)

She closed out of the chat to open up her group chat, only to see that she missed out on hundreds of messages of yelling and laughs over dumb stuff and Laura almost felt as if she didn’t belong in there. But she would get better, happier. Carmilla told her she would. And she was going to believe it.

 **laura :) - 2:59pm**  
hi guys 

**laf is dead - 2:59pm**  
hi laURA

 **danny || pinned - 2:59pm**  
LAURA HI HOW ARE YOU

 **Perry - 3:00pm**  
Laura I’m so sorry about them. How are you doing kiddo?

 **laf is dead - 3:00pm**  
perry stop being such a mom have FUN

 **laura :) - 3:00pm**  
hi perry i’m doing okay :) i’ll be alright anyways

 **laura :) - 3:01pm**  
also what are you guys on seriously calm down

 **danny || pinned - 3:01pm**  
nothing i swear

Laura was about to respond when her phone buzzed, signaling a notification that she received another DM. _Carmilla._ She closed out of the group chat and clicked on her conversation with Carmilla, a smile spreading across her face.

 **c - 3:02pm**  
hey cupcake i’m so glad to hear that you’re doing okay and i’m so glad i could help.

 **c - 3:02pm**  
also i totally think you should add me to that group chat of yours ;)

Laura stared blankly at the screen for a moment, taking a second to process what Carmilla had said before jumping back to the group chat.

 **laura :) - 3:04pm**  
guys? there’s someone who wants to join our chat if that’s okay?

 **Perry - 3:05pm**  
Of course! I wouldn’t mind a new face

 **laf is dead - 3:05pm**  
hold on hollis, who are they and can they be trusted

 **laf is dead - 3:05pm**  
this is a serious question

 **laura :) - 3:05pm**  
her name is Carmilla and she seems really kind but idk it’s up to you guys

 **danny || pinned - 3:06pm**  
idk laura, are you sure you want someone new?

 **laf is dead - 3:06pm**  
oh shush danny

 **laf is dead - 3:06pm**  
bring her in

Laura clicks a few buttons and it’s done. Carmilla was in _Willow’s Candles_. It only took a few minutes for Carmilla to realize, but she was quick to drop in a message to the group.

 **c - 3:10pm**  
oh hey there guys i’m carmilla and i’m your new group mate ;)

•••••

Carmilla had been in the chat for only a mere few hours but Laura was pretty sure they all thought she was an ass. And that Carmilla found everyone in the group annoying and incompetent when she really had no reason to. But for some reason, out of all of her snark, the new girl had at least a sliver of kindness for Laura. 

Maybe it was because she knew Laura was fragile, that she was hurting. But Laura wouldn’t know unless she asked and she thought it was maybe a little too soon. Maybe she should give them some time to form some kind of a friendship. If Carmilla was even capable of doing so.

After a few more messages, Laura was frustrated. Could she not be more rude to her friends? Didn’t Carmilla _want_ to be in the group chat? It’s not like she was forced to be there and she could easily leave if she wanted to. But she wasn’t; she was staying and talking, even if it wasn’t in the kindest light. But Laura wanted to know why. 

**laura :) - 8:37pm**  
uhh so quick question

 **laura :) - 8:37pm**  
why are you so rude to my friends? didn’t you want to be in the group chat?

 **c - 8:37pm**  
because cupcake, you’re friends are so easy to pick on. and they’re quite the annoying bunch. but it’s amusing. 

**laura :) - 8:38pm**  
could you at least try to be a little nicer?

 **c - 8:38pm**  
well where’s the fun in that?

 **laura - 8:38pm**  
you’re seriously a huge pain

 **c - 8:38pm**  
it’s who i am creampuff ;)

And like that, Carmilla disappeared. For the rest of the day, she said nothing. Not to Laura, not in the group chat; it’s almost as if she had vanished off the face of the planet. It was nice for a little while; there wasn’t any snarky jokes against her friends, just joking and laughing the way they always had. But after a little while, Laura couldn’t help but miss her.

She didn’t know why she missed the girl but she did. She was rude and inconsiderate, but not to Laura. Carmilla _cared_ about Laura. But why was Laura different? What made her special compared to everyone else? But she has only know the girl for a good day or two now so what if the kindness was just a facade and she didn’t have a heart. Laura didn’t know if she would be able live through that.

•••••

Within a week of knowing Carmilla, Laura has learned a lot about her. And herself.

In terms of Buffy, Carmilla is basically Spike. She is a literal vampire. Laura swears she never sleep or if she does, it’s definitely not at night because she is almost always online. Laura knows that Carmilla lives in Vancouver where Laura lives in a small town outside of Toronto so they have a 3 hour difference. Yet, for some reason, the girl is up when Laura is getting ready for school which is absurd because it would be the middle of the night for Carmilla.

She also has mood swings all of the time. One second Carmilla goes from being snarky to being timid and sad then joyful and kind and back to snarky. Laura didn’t understand how one person could harness that many emotions in a short period of time but Carmilla somehow managed to pull it off. Laura didn’t know if it had anything to do with her and Carmilla’s strange protectiveness over her, but there was definitely something off about the broody girl.

And Carmilla was profoundly gorgeous. It was almost inhuman. Within the first few days of Carmilla being in the chat, Danny made her send a photo of herself in order to “make sure she was a real person”. Laura knew Carmilla was definitely rolling her eyes as she took the photo. But that was pushed aside the second Laura saw her face. Her skin was that of a porcelain doll’s and her dark raven hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Her lips were a deep pink and her eyes gleamed a deep, smooth brown. She was nearly perfect; Laura lost her breath at the sight of the girl.

But she wasn’t perfect. Underneath her left eye and on the right side of face were two scars. Laura could only imagine what had happened to her. But the girl was so mysterious that Laura didn’t know if she had done something stupid and cut herself or if she was dealing with a problem much worse than that. But if Carmilla was in pain or in trouble, Laura wanted to help. It was within her nature; Laura hated seeing people in pain. But she gave away so much kindness and received almost nothing in return.

That was until Carmilla came around. Someone that cared, even if it was in some weird, fucked up fashion. She made sure that Laura was okay and safe. She made sure that the small girl was going to make it through each day. Even when Carmilla was being rude or broody or depressed, there was just something there that had Laura knowing that Carmilla’s support was there.

The two girls barely knew each other, only met about a week ago, and yet, Laura found some kind of security in Carmilla. She didn’t know what the other girl felt, if Carmilla found as much help in Laura that she did in her, but it really didn’t matter. At the end of the day, Laura was living.

Laura hadn’t felt so alive in such a long time. Being in the presence of Carmilla, Laura was finally working her way out of her depression. She didn’t think she would ever be able to do so. She didn’t think that anything would help cure her. She knew they didn’t have enough money to find something that could truly get her a good treatment, but it seemed that she didn’t need that anymore. She found her own cure in a new friend. A fucked up, strange, mysterious, moody friend, but someone she found hope in nonetheless.

And Laura was okay with that. No matter the amount of pain, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If you have any feedback, leave some kudos and drop a comment! Questions about the story or just want to see more of me? You can find me at earppwaverly on Tumblr and nattvanlis on Twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If you have any feedback, leave some kudos and drop a comment!
> 
> Questions about the story or just want to see more of me? You can find me at earppwaverly on Tumblr and colleensvanlis on Twitter!


End file.
